


Правила

by TheRisingValkyrie



Series: Акрис [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fantasy Religion, Gen, Gender Role Reversal, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Matriarchy, Power Imbalance, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Чтобы быть хорошим жрецом, нужно соблюдать много правил. Кэрсэ знает их, чтит их и следует неукоснительно... почти.
Series: Акрис [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206581





	Правила

**Author's Note:**

> Действие тут происходит в 833 году Нового Пещнара в период, когда в Пещнаре действовало религиозное правительство. Матрона - глава церкви и государства.

Богине-праматери непросто служить. Она холодна и неотзывчива, что понятно, ведь какое ей дело до жалкого внука ее, одного из великого множества. Ее любовь — ее сыновьям — их низкие алтари по бокам от ее высокого, такого, что в черных сводах храма теряется — и внучкам, строительницам и создательницам. В них Богиня ценит громкость мыслей и стремление к движению, от внуков же своих она требует тишины и молчаливого скромного усердия.

Кэрсэ это хорошо известно. Он правила знает.

По храму передвигайся не бегом, а аккуратным шагом, но обязанности свои исполняй без лишнего промедления. Глаз на алтари не поднимай, голову держи почтительно склоненной. Говори тихо и по делу, когда обратятся, а с другими мужчинами разговора не затевай и не поддерживай, ведь разговоры эти пустые. Мыслям своим не позволяй блуждать. К женщинам близко не стой. Помни, что и душа, и тело твои принадлежат Богине, пусть она не отзывчива и не следит за тобой, сыновья ее — отцы твои — разозлятся, если узнают, что ты смел оскорбить их великую мать словом или делом.

Кэрсэ правила знает. Правилам следует неукоснительно… почти. Волосы плетет, как Богине нравится. Одевается, как Богиня велела одеваться в доме своем. Распорядку дня следует, какой Богиня постановила. Держит себя и комнату свою в чистоте. Глаза от пола не отрывает, с другими мужчинами если говорит, то лишь по храмовому делу и лишь стоя подальше от алтарей, с женщинами заговаривает, только лишь те первые к нему обращаются, и то аккуратно, стоя как можно дальше, чтобы случайно не подать какую-то ненужную мысль.

Кэрсэ правила знает. Правила чтит. Но это «почти» не дает ему никакого покоя. Он ужасен и грязен, и есть ли у него вообще еще право ходить по древним святым камням, есть ли право молиться Богине-праматери?

Ее Божественное Святейшество Матрона Рива с усмешкой успокаивала его поначалу, что есть, и что правил он не нарушал, и тело его все еще принадлежит Богине, ведь Матрона есть прямая проводница ее духа и воли. Она столько раз уже говорила ему — и еще скажет — что он должен быть ей благодарен. Какой еще мужчина может быть так к Богине близок, как он, ведь нет никого ближе к ней из смертных, чем Матрона. Когда Кэрсэ с ней, он соглашается. Кивает. Улыбается — нарушая одно из правил. Когда она отправляет его обратно в его комнату, он сжирает себя виной и, рыдая у маленького домашнего алтаря, стегает себя хлыстом, надеясь кровью искупить то, что делает.

Будь его воля, он бы ни за что не отдал свое тело вот так. Но как можно отказать Матроне?

И пусть воля не его, но вина — на нем одном. Он молод и хорош собой — так госпожа Рива говорит все время, держа его за подбородок толстыми пальцами — и он слишком часто попадался ей на глаза.

По правилам жрец, нарушающий эти правила, даже не достоин того, чтобы быть принесенным в жертву. Ни Богине, ни ее сыновьям такие не нужны. Никто не пустит такому жрецу кровь, чтобы она лилась на алтарь.

Такого жреца похоронят заживо в каменном саркофаге, сбросят со скалы или оставят на нижних тропах на съедение хищникам или оголодавшим изгнанным преступницам. Или — самое страшное — отвезут наверх, под страшное сжигающее солнце, как можно дальше от Богини и ее сыновей, и оставят там умирать.

Кэрсэ ничего не остается, кроме как мучительно ждать, когда какое-то из этих наказаний настигнет и его.

Он знает правила. Он чтит их. Но снова и снова нарушает их и не заслужил ничего, кроме казни.


End file.
